Johnny Goes To School
by JohnnyCakeObsession
Summary: Johnny decides he's had enough of his boring life and wants to try out school. With a little help from Ponyboy, he can make it through the day. Or so he thinks. This story may or not be fluff, just a warning.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

 **So I was sitting in class today and an idea pops into my head, "What if Johnny went to school?" And then BAM this baby was born! Ew ok no. But yeah as soon as I got home I started typing this up. This story is not based before nor after the book. Also don't hate on me because the book never told us if Johnny actually went to school or not. Enough of me talking enjoy the story!**

Johnny was lying in his favorite place at the lot. He closed his eyes as a gentle fall wind swam in his greased, stroked hair. Johnny sighed, "What a nice day..." It was quickly disrupted by a familiar voice calling his name. "Johnny! Johnny!" Johnny sat up to find Ponyboy running towards him.

When he finally caught his breath he said, "You wouldn't believe it! The craziest thing happened at school today!" and went on to tell a story of how someone put a frog in Mr. Smith's pants. While Pony was telling his story, Johnny gazed at the sky. Wondering what it would be like to go to school. "…and no one ever found out who did it!" Pony finished. Johnny sat up.

"Hey Pony?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like going to school?" Johnny asked softly. "Well..." Pony started. He was fumbling with a piece of grass when he jokily said "Well if you wanna know what's it all about, you'll have to go to school!" Johnny looked at him excitedly, "You mean I can go to school!?" Pony looked taken back.

"Well uh... that was just a joke, but you can maybe come to school with me tomorrow…if Darry says its ok..." Pony scratched his head, thinking. "So if Darry says it's ok, I'll get to go?!" Johnny jumped up excitedly.

"Come on Pony! Let's go ask Darry!" And off they went.

"You want to _what!?_ " Darry questioned loudly after hearing Pony explain. Darry swept his eyes over Johnny, then to Pony and sighed. "As long as he doesn't interfere with your grades. I'll call the principle tonight and make arrangements." Pony thanked him and walked with Johnny back to the lot.

"So if you're going to school with me tomorrow, make sure to have a backpack and some clean clothes. Meet by my house at 8:00." Johnny nodded at the instructions as they were given. "Ok I'll be there!" Pony said good-bye and went back home. Johnny lied there, gazing up at the stars until sleep washed over him like a black wave.

Johnny woke up to the sound of a dog barking. By the looks of the night sky, he could guess it's about 3:30. _I must of fell asleep in the lot_ he thought to himself. Johnny pulled himself up, guessing he might as well go to his house. On the way home all he could hear is the light tapping of his Converse on the empty road. _Well yeah, who would be out this late?_

He arrived at his house, hearing nothing inside he could guess his father was out drunk and his mother… well who knows? He opened the front door softly and stepped inside. Johnny walked down the hallway to his room and flopped down onto his bed. Might as well sleep for tomorrow, he decided. He took off his jacket and then his shoes, then crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

Johnny woke up to the sound of the front door slamming shut. His father was home. That means it's about 7:00. He got up, threw on a black T-shirt and his regular jeans and jacket. Johnny turned around to look at himself in the mirror. _Pretty good_ , he thought. Now all he needed was some grease in his hair and he would be set.

After he styled his hair, Johnny ran to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread. His father yelled at him to "stop running in the house" but Johnny hardly cared. His first day of school! He bolted out the door and ran to Pony's house.

As soon as he got there, Pony was standing outside waiting for him. "Hey Johnny! Glad you can make it!" Johnny grinned. "Ready to go?" Pony asked, grinning in return. "You bet!" And with that they started their walk to school.

The moment they got there, hundreds of kids were talking and throwing objects at each other. Johnny looked around, overwhelmed. "I didn't think there would be so many kids..." he said softly. Pony looked at him with a slight grin, "Well yeah. It's a school." He punched his arm playfully. "Don't worry man, you'll be with me the whole day. Now c'mon. We got to get to our class before the bell rings." Johnny gulped. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

 **So Johnny is going to school! Oh boy xP How will he get through the day? I'm also doing the school based on my school and my imagination so yeah. I don't know if Pony is in middle school or high school. I think he's in high school so I'll leave it at that! Enjoy the story! Also make sure to review so I know if I should continue this story 3 P.S. I have just been informed that Johnny did go to school :3 Guess I wasn't paying attention to the book. :P**

Pony walked up the steps with Johnny, careful to avoid the other students. Pony needed to go to his locker, so Johnny came with. "Alright. Here is some paper and a pencil. Whatever else you need you can just ask me." Johnny nodded and followed Pony to their first class. Science. Johnny has always found the natural world fascinating, so he thought he was going to like this class. As soon as he walked in, all eyes were on him. Even though you couldn't tell, he was blushing from embarrassment.

"Alright class, settle down," Mrs. Green told her class, "This is our new student, Johnny Cade." The students looked at him in excitement, probably because he was new. Pony whispered something in Mrs. Green's ear and she sighed. "He will only be staying with us for the day." Some students looked confused, but Pony dragged Johnny to the back where he sat before they could start questioning him. About 30 minutes in, Pony was already bored. He looked up to face Johnny who, by the looks of it, was enjoying every minute of it.

Was the Cell Theory that enjoyable? Pony could feel his eyelids droop, since he didn't get enough sleep last night. Then someone prodded him in the elbow. He looked up to see the girl next to him hand him a note. Pony opened it and it said, "Is that one of your greaser friends?" He wasn't sure if she meant it as an insult or just a simple question, so he replied back. "Yeah. So?" and handed it back to her. After she read the note, she looked up at him and winked. What was that supposed to mean? He looked back at Johnny. He had seen Pony write that note to that girl.

Pony ducked his head so the teacher wouldn't hear him. "It isn't what you think." He whispered. Johnny nodded and looked back to where the teacher was drawing a diagram of a cell. After 20 more long minutes, the bell rang. Johnny put his notes in his backpack. "So how did you like the 1st period?" Pony asked while putting his own things away. Johnny grinned, "I was actually interested in it." Pony grinned back. "So now we're off to 2nd period which is... History." Pony and Johnny walked out the door and down the hall to their next class. 2nd period has begun.

 **Oooh! That girl must have the hots for Johnny~! Well too bad. He's mine :c Anyway I've decided that each chapter will be a period so 6 chapters in all. Maybe 7 idk. As for the not thing, I just wanted something to happen during 1** **st** **period x3 It's foreshadowing something though~ Well I hope you liked this chapter. Make sure to review and do whatever else :P Story will be updated soon as with 'Letters To Johnny'.**


End file.
